Chad With A Crush
by MusicChannySkyscraper
Summary: AU one-shot dedicated to MrB.o.B1990 for my FanFiction family's Secret Santa thingy. Chad and Sonny are best friends in a high school. But what happens when Chad asks Sonny for advice on how to ask out his crush? How will she react?


**A/N: Hey, guys! Now, LWMS readers will know, (ages ago) I got 400 reviews, and decided to write a one-shot for my 400th reviewer, who happened to be… MrB.o.B1990 :D Hiiii bro!**

**And, this one-shot is also dedicated to MrB.o.B1990 for another reason! Let me explain; some members of my FanFiction family – BeingHannah923, MrB.o.B1990, MiiMyselfandTime and I – are doing like a Secret Santa – we're all writing one-shots dedicated to whichever name we were given. I was given Bobbie's name, so, Bobbie, this one-shot is dedicated to you for that reason too! Yes, I'm your Secret Santa… *waves* Helllooooo!**

**Okay, so in this lovely one-shot that I probably should've posted months ago, Sonny and Chad are both 16, and in high school. Personally, I hate the title, but hopefully the story will make up for it. Now, forgive me if the characters are a little, meh, OOC? I have no idea what will happen between point A and point B in this story, and it may get a little silly, but we shall see…**

**Summary: **AU one-shot. Chad and Sonny are best friends in a high school. But what happens when Chad asks Sonny for advice on how to ask out his crush? How will she react?

**Okay… here we go! Let the fluff begin! Enjoy! Especially you Bobbie!**

**DC: I don't own Sonny with A Chance. It's on my Christmas wish list though! :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chad With A Crush<span>**

Sonny's POV

I'm stood by my locker, tapping my foot impatiently on the floor in the high school hallway. I check my watch and groan. 8:29am – the warning bell for class went four minutes ago. The halls are almost clear – just a few kids are left. Some of them are lounging around the locker block with their friends, looking cool (or trying to look cool, anyways) while others rush to their classes with terrified looks, hoping to make it in the next minute.

I'm one of those people – the ones who can't stand to be late, especially for classes. Why am I waiting here, you ask? For my best friend, Chad. He always arrives at school later than me, so much so that now he gets me to wait for him at my locker, every morning, so he doesn't walk into the class on his own.

"Sonny!"

I suddenly hear someone yell my name from behind me. I turn my head to see a bumbling, blonde-haired teen running my way. Haha, my best friend, Chad Dylan Cooper… he can be such a cool, composed egomaniac when he wants to and yet right now he looks like a dork.

But he's my dork.

"Sup, buddy?" I ask him as he finally reaches my side, close to breathlessness.

"Nothing much, Sonshine," He laughs as he gets his breath back. I chuckle. Chad isn't a fan of running… or any kind of physical activity, for that matter. But hey, he's still in shape for someone who strongly dislikes every sport known to man.

"You're late, you know. The bell for class went, like, 5 minutes ago."

"Hey!" He shrugs, "This takes time in the morning." He motions to his face and hair and I giggle. Didn't I tell you he could be like this? Egomaniac-ish and self-loving? Well, there's your proof. It's okay, I love him anyway. You know, as a pal.

"Yeah…" I say, "Hours of perfecting your face and hair ruined by a matter of minutes of running and building up sweat."

His eyes open wide, before he does a face-palm. "Oh, man!"

"Don't worry about it," I say, "You still look the amazing and _self-loving _maniac everyone knows and loves."

He smirks, "Well, since it's coming from you, Miss Munroe, I'll take your word for it."

I grin at my best friend. Yeah, okay, so it's a little weird that my best friend is a guy. You guys probably think that, right? Well, whatever. We don't care what people think about us, coz we're really close. We have that kind of relationship where it's not too creepy if we hold hands and hug and talk late at nights. Talking to Chad… it's just like talking to your best girl friend. I feel like I can really be me around him. My best girl friend, Tawni Hart, asks me again and again why we're not going out. I just say it would be weird and ignore her. Sure, Chad's good-looking, but he's my best friend! I don't have… _those_ feelings for him, no way!

"Yo, Sonny?" Chad asks as we file into Math, only just getting to class as the late bell rings.

"Yeah, Chaddy?"

"You're a girl, right?"

"No!" I laugh in a sarcastic manner, "I'm a dude in disguise! Of course I'm a girl, you nut-job!" I whack him on the arm in a playful way. Chad opens his mouth to reply, but before he can, the teacher, a short, stumpy, grey fossil of a man by the name of Mr Richards, bangs his fist on the desk in front of us, and I jump up, in shock, quickly reaching for Chad's hand to clutch as comfort below the desk.

"Thank you, Miss Munroe, Mr Cooper," He says bitter-sweetly, before stalking back to his desk, scanning the classroom carefully over the rim of his glasses.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He smirks, lowering his voice as Mr Richards starts registration.

"So, what did you mean?" I ask.

"Well… I kinda need advice from a girl about something… and I thought you'd be the easiest to ask. Basically, I've got a bit of a crush on someone…"

I gasp, holding my hands to my chest and smiling like a proud mother, "My little Chaddy has a crush on a girl!"

"Shush!" He whispers, his face turning a slightly uneasy shade of pink as he gestures with his hands for me to stay quiet, "I don't want anyone else to know."

"Oh, sorry." I apologise, murmuring. "Who is she?" I ask.

"I-It's a secret." He mumbles, slightly shyly, and I smile. Aw, he's embarrassed! Chad can be so adorable when he's not acting all bigheaded and egoistical!

"Alright, I respect that." I say, "But you know, as your bestest, bestest friend, it's my business – in fact, it's my JOB to figure who it is!"

"Alright, well, I wish you luck in that." He says.

"I won't need the luck!" I say proudly, "Believe me, I'll be so sneaky, you won't even see me! Like a… secret spy!"

"Whatever you say…" He laughs, "I'll give you a clue – it's someone you won't expect… at all…!"

"Okay!" I say, "Unexpected, unexpected, unexpected…"

"It's _unexpected _that you two will be seen in the lunch hall today if you carry on talking!" The boom of Mr Richards' voice grabs mine and Chad's attention, scaring us both silly. I shudder at his wording… it just sounds kinda scary…

Chad smiles, an innocent smile that has got us out of every problem since we first made the toilet in my first home leak. Really – don't ask.

"Why, Sir…" He smiles, "I think you'll find that kidnapping is illegal."

I roll my eyes. Stupid Chad's gonna get me into even more trouble! What with his crazy accusations and ridiculous excuses…

Mr Richards' brow creases, making it more wrinkled than ever. And trust me – that's saying something. "What do you mean, Mr Cooper?"

"Well, Sir, you said that we wouldn't be seen in the lunch hall. Are you implying that you're going to kidnap us? Because that's illegal."

Yup. Chad gets me into even more trouble. Mr Richards demands he goes to the Principal's office, and Chad smiles that sickly-sweet smile that looks more like a smirk he's had plastered on his face since we walked into the class.

"Only if I can take Sonny-wonny with me."

I stare at him – my crazy best friend, trying not to laugh. "Sonny-wonny?" I quote, and he smirks, "Really, Chad? Really?"

"Really." He replies, and I roll my eyes.

"Weirdo."

"Diva." He retorts, smirking jokingly.

"Are we done?"

"Oh, we're beyond done, Sonshine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

It's only this moment when I realise the class is silent, and watching us. Some with humour, some just look bored. Mine and Chad's little fights are beginning to be the norm in classes – and everyone knows it's only because we're super-close friends. Well, everyone but Tawni. She just sits there with a smug grin, and I glower at her, trying to remind that her nothing is going on.

Mr Richards has a different approach to our fights. His head is now flat out on his desk, and he's taking really deep breaths.

"Just… go to the principal's office." He groans, "_Both _of you."

"Yes, Sir!" Chad grins, saluting, before I drag him out. The class start to laugh a little, and he grins victoriously. "Thank you!" He yells to the class, his audience, as I haul him out of the door, growling a little.

"If you're done entertaining your little audience…" I joke, and he smirks, "You just got us sent to the principal's office."

"Ooh… the principal's office…" He laughs, "We're such bad asses."

"Well, you are." I groan, hitting him again on the arm, and he groans.

"Hey, I need that!" He pouts, and I giggle. "Seriously, it's my writing arm! I'll need it when I get famous so I can sign autographs."

I laugh. Chad's always said he wanted to be a world-famous actor, and always moans that it's stupid that he hasn't hit the big time already.

"You laugh now…" Chad says, "But wait till it really happens! Then you'll be one of the many people trying to tell me that I used to know you, and I'll 'forget you' and stride on by."

"Yeah, like that'll happen." I smirk sarcastically, "And I'll be a comedy show star!"

Chad shrugs, a serious look showing on his face, "You could do it. Easily. You're one of the funniest people I know."

I hide my blushes behind my hair as he shrugs.

"Well, funny-_looking_ anyways…"

I gasp jokingly, frowning a little, before storming ahead by a few feet at his insult. I knew, by the look in his eye, that he was kidding, but this is my pay-back joke.

Chad stays silent for a second, before speaking again. "Okay, Sonshine? You okay?"

I don't reply.

"Sonny-Son?"

I still stay silent, pretending to be mad. I can feel Chad tense up, and he comes up behind me, hugging me from the back.

"Sonshine-y… you know I didn't mean it. I was just fooling around, is all…"

I smirk, "I know, you dummy." I say, whacking him again, before running ahead to the principal's office. Chad scoffs behind me, before following me. Unfortunately, we run into a teacher – a tall, beady-eyed middle-aged woman with a short blonde hair-cut.

"Mr Cooper? Miss Munroe?" She questions, and Chad and I look to our shoes meekly. Busted. "Where, exactly, are you two going?"

"Principal's office." Chad offers submissively, and the teacher glares at us each in turn.

"So maybe you shouldn't be running in the halls." She instructs, "You don't want to get into even more trouble."

"Yes, Miss." Chad says, rolling his eyes and pulling a face as the teacher walks off in the opposite direction, and I hold in a snigger. "Let's go, my partner in crime." He says to me, gripping my hand and running, giving me no choice but to run with him. I swear, this kid's gonna be the death of me someday…

_/C/D/C/~/S/M/_

Two hours later, we're sat outside the principal's office, spending our free period being punished. At least we have each other to joke about with… even though it's getting me in even more trouble. I'm not one to get in trouble… unless I'm around Chad. It's actually pretty ridiculous when I think about it – Chad and I are like little kids. Chad can make fun out of anything, and that's why he's my buddy. Correction – my _best_ buddy.

"So, Chaddy Chad Chad…" I say after the principal comes out of his room and tells us to shut up for like, the umpteenth time, "What's this little crush of yours like?"

"Well…" He sighs, "Um, she's cute, funny, sweet. She's… amazing. No other way to describe her."

"Aww…" I grin, "So sweet! And her name?"

"Um…" Chad bites his lip. Aw, he's shy about it! "Uh, Sssss-ophie."

I raise my eyebrow, "Sssss-ophie?" I ask, "Are you a ssss-nake or ssss-omething?"

He lets out a small laugh, "Yeah. Her name is Sophie. One 'S'." He nods happily, "Yeah, and she's awesome."

"Aww…" I coo, bringing my hand to my chest as to stop my heart from speeding faster. "That is so cute! This girl is gonna be so lucky to have you…"

…

N-not that I'm jealous of this girl Sophie that he likes or anything!

I don't even think I know her! I'm not jealous of some girl I don't know!

No way.

I would've been ages ago though. When Chad and I were in 2nd grade, I had a little crush on him, so I'd sit with him at lunch, talk to him, flirt a little, the usual. Well, as usual as it is for a little kid to flirt. Chad never seemed to catch my signs though. Soon enough, he thought we were friends. I sure wanted more, so I kept up the act hoping one day he'd fall for me. One day, it wasn't an act anymore. We were _real_ best friends, and nothing could change that.

And no. I don't have a crush on him anymore. Not one little bit. He's cute to me, but… but more like a fluffy, innocent puppy.

Yeeeeaahh…

Only he's not innocent. Or, um, 'cute'.

…Nope.

"Miss Munroe?"

"Huh?"

Principal Hendrickson's voice wakes me from my daydream, and he tells me and Chad that we can go home now. Chad sighs, getting up and running towards the double doors that lead out to the front of the school.

"Wait…" I yell after him, "Where are you going? I thought you were gonna come to my locker with me!"

"Sorry, Sonny, but I have to go do something! I'll call you later!"

My heart freezes. "B-but you were coming back to my house!"

"I'll call you later!" He repeats, "I need to go sort out this crush thing…"

"But…"

"Later!" He calls back, before swinging open the double doors and running out, without another backward glance.

My heart sinks.

"Oh-okay…" I stutter out, frowning slightly.

Hmm. So much for always being there for me.

_Stop it, Sonny, don't overreact!_ I tell myself as I walk in the opposite direction to Chad, to my locker.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, I'm sat in my bedroom, doing homework. Homework, might I add, that Chad said we would do tonight <em>together. <em>Not that I'm complaining or anything… it's just… I kind of feel like he's ditched me for this crush of his. He hasn't called, like he said he would, and it's half past eight. He usually calls me way earlier than this, and we talk for hours and hours on end. I've tried calling him myself, but I got nothing. He just sent me to voicemail - VOICEMAIL!

And no, I'm not jealous. I just… miss him. I'm just wondering if he's actually going to call me, or if he's just planning on ignoring me for the rest of the night.

Ugh, I know… I shouldn't be thinking this. My best friend… he wouldn't do that to me! I… I know he wouldn't…

Or would he? There is a small seed of doubt, eating at me, making me feel like Chad has forgotten what he told me. He said he'd call me… he never forgets to call me… he never does that…

But… he's doing that right now. I just hope he's having fun with that _Sophie _girl.

And no.

I'm _not_ jealous.

I mean, sure, I love Chad… but as my best friend. He's kind, funny, super-cool, he can be… sweet, his hair is just _perfect_, and he has the most… bright, blue eyes…

…

B-but I don't think of him in that way.

Not at all.

Okay, so maybe I do. But it's only a little! And it's not like he's ever gonna notice that. I'm just his best friend, to him… and that's all I'll ever be…

I drain out my thoughts of Chad, continuing with my homework, keeping one ear on my phone, hoping Chad will call.

But, of course, he doesn't.

"Great." I mumble after checking my phone one last time, before I turn it off and wish I'd never had these feelings for Chad Dylan Cooper.

* * *

><p>"Sonny!" My mom calls from downstairs, about two hours later, when I'm getting ready for bed. "Chad's here!"<p>

I bite my lip, before my hands ball into fists. _Chad… _what is he doing here? Keep me waiting all night, and then come along like nothing's wrong when he knows I need my sleep? He _knows _I'm not good around this time of night, when I'm tired. Or has he forgotten? Great, just great…

I storm down the stairs, greeted by my friend's kind smile. I bite my tongue, trying to hold back from yelling at him. I shouldn't yell at him. He probably has a liable explanation. He was probably just… busy, all night. With _Sophie._

"Hey, Sonny!" He grins, before holding up his fist for a fist pound. I fold my arms, and Chad's face falls along with his hand. He rubs the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed, mostly confused.

"Um, so, you okay?"

"Fine." I bite out.

Chad blinks. "Oh-kayyy…" He stammers out, "Are you sure?"

"Never better." I lie.

"Um…" Chad frowns, and the grim part of me deep down is satisfied at that. "Well, I just wanted to drop by to apologise about not coming over or calling or anything. I was just…" He pauses, trying to find the right word, "…busy."

"Is that all?" I ask. Oops… that sounded rude. Huh, why should I care? He's been rude, ignoring me all night.

"Um… no." Chad mumbles, raising an eyebrow, "Are you sure you're alright, Sonny?"

"Just peachy." I say, gritting my teeth, "I mean, after all, my best friend left me alone for the whole night, wondering what he was doing and when he was gonna show up, and now he's right in front of me telling me he was _too busy _for his darn best friend!"

Chad gasps, before frowning, "Sonny, I'm really sorry!" The words rush out of his mouth, like a river. A river of _nonsense_. "I've been sorting out this whole crush thing, but it's sorted now and I wanted to talk to you about it."

_Great. _So he's gonna brag to me about how brilliant this Sophie girl is. Fan_tastic. _

"Well, I'm going to bed now, so it's gonna have to wait." I snap.

"Please, Sonny, just come with me! I need to talk to you."

I fold my arms, digging my feet into the carpet, but Chad, who is much stronger than me, takes my hand and drags me out into the front garden, into the night. I protest quietly, trying not to wake up everyone in the street.

"Let go!" I whisper-yell, beating his arm, which doesn't have the slightest effect on him. "Let go of me, you pathetic excuse for a friend…"

"Oh yeah?" Chad says, letting go of my arm, his eyes flash with anger. He's obviously getting tired with my behaviour… well, I don't care. I'm getting tired of just being completely ignored. "Would a _pathetic excuse for a friend _do this?"

He then takes me in his arms, pulls me close, and gazes into my eyes. I blink.

"Chad, what are you-"

Before I can continue, Chad leans close and plants a kiss right on my lips. My eyes widen, and I pull away and glare at him. What is he doing? What about Sophie?

"Chad…" I breathe, my feet frozen to the ground, still a little shocked, "What. Are. You. _Doing?_"

He ignores my protests. Fuming, he pulls me close once more and kisses me again, harder, deeper. This time, I don't pull away. Instead, I kiss him back, tightening grip on him and closing my eyes as he digs his fingers through my hair. After what feels like forever, he pulls away, and I open my eyes with a smile spreading across my face.

Then I notice something that turns the mood sour.

Chad isn't smiling.

He rubs his mouth with his balled fist, as if he was getting the taste of my lips off of his own. My heart sinks, my shoulders slump.

"Sonny." He takes a deep breath to calm himself. "I'm sorry I didn't call. But you have to know that I was thinking of you the _whole _night. And I thought that you, my _best friend, _would forgive me for that."

"You were… thinking of me?" I ask. He nods slowly. "B-but you were with your crush, weren't you? Sophie!"

He shakes his head, "No. Sophie… she isn't my crush. She isn't even _real. _I made the name up."

My mouth drops open, "Well, your crush… if it isn't a girl called Sophie… who is it?"

He sighs, tired. "It's you, Sonny." He mumbles. My heart skips a beat, confused as whether it heard him right or not. "It's _always _been you. I have tried for years and _years_ to get you to notice me, but nothing's ever worked, and this morning I decided to man up and do something about it!"

"You…" My breathing speeds up, "You like me?"

"I _love _you, Sonny." He says, "I've been so confused of my feelings for you for years. I mean, I've always loved you, but I wasn't sure if it was as a best friend or as something… more. I've spent this whole night trying to figure it out, and I just thought, maybe, if I came and visited you, I would figure it out!"

My breath catches the back of my throat. Chad… loves me? He's… he's been crushing on me, this whole time, just like I have for him! All anger at him melts away, and I suddenly feel the love that he feels. I… I do love Chad. But not as my best friend…

As something much, _much_ more.

"So… so have you figured it out?" I ask. The anger melts from his face and he looks down at his shoes, nervous.

"Well, um… yeah, I have." He murmurs, "And I think I've decided, well, I like you. You know, like-like you. Scratch that, love you."

My smiles grows a mile wide. Oh my gosh…

"Well… in that case…" I say, "I feel the same."

Chad's eyes light up, and he lifts his head and grins, "You do?"

I nod.

"That's…" He lets out a small laugh, "Sonny, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that!"

"And you…" I laugh, "…have no idea how happy I am to hear you say all this."

Chad raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh?"

"I've had a crush on you for, like, ever." I laugh, "Seriously."

"Wow…" He chuckles, "Well, then I guess there's only one more thing for me to do."

"What's that?"

He blushes a little, glaring down at his shoes, trying to hide his face. He mutters something, but I can't hear it.

"Sorry?"

He chuckles, smiling sadly, before he looks up at me with kind eyes, "Sonny, will you, um, you know? Go out with me?"

I try to remain cool, but the smile that grows on my face won't allow it. I break out into a cheesy grin. "Yes, I will!"

Chad beams, his perfect teeth shining, and he pulls me in for one more kiss. I suddenly realise what I've been missing out on for so long.

It's incredible.

After what feels like forever (I wish it was forever), Chad pulls away, nervously clearing his throat, before grinning a wide grin. I mirror it, not being able to contain my happiness.

"Well," I say after a long moment of silence, "Tawni's sure gonna have something to say about this…"

Chad chuckles nervously, "Great…"

"Sonny!" I hear my mom call from the doorway, dragging me away from Chad's sparkling eyes, "Come on! You need to get in bed!"

I giggle, giving Chad one last peck on the cheek before heading back to my house. "See you in school tomorrow!" I shout back.

"See you then!" He calls, "M'lady."

_Finally._

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo… that was that! I hope y'all liked it, especially you Bobbie! That's my Christmas gift, to you, along with that song, which I'll hopefully be able to record later :)<strong>

**I hope this was Channy-fluffyness enough for everybody! I just loved writing it coz it was so darn cute. **

**Merry Christmas Eve! And keep an eye out for my FINAL Christmas treat which I will (hopefully) post later on today :D**

**Love you all xxx**

**~Amy x**


End file.
